Sometimes, You Have to Take a Chance
by Hogan'sHeroesRock
Summary: Bre Larson: Dishonorably discharged from the USAF. A thief. A spy. A pilot. And now, newest member of TKR. A temporary driver for Dante until Kyle heals, will she become attached to her newfound friends?
1. Kidnapped

The young woman groaned in exhaustion, standing up to stretch her back. Bre had been cleaning litter boxes all day. Fleetingly she wondered if her nose would ever recover from the combined stench of bleach and cat feces. Getting back on her hands and knees, she began scrubbing feverishly at the gray-blue side, determined to get every last speck off. It had been this determination that kept her going during her time in the United States Air Force. Of course, that was before she left. Dishonorable discharge. For something she didn't even do, but that was because her commanding officer didn't think a woman could be a pilot. To this day she hated- no, hate was a strong word- disliked Captain Blake.

"Bre, there's someone here to talk to you." Her boss stepped into the room, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Why had he bothered to open a animal shelter in the first place?

She leaped up in shock. _Nobody_ ever came to talk to her. "Me?" She managed to squeak out. Nothing hardly ever rattled her, but she had been here for four and a half years and nobody has visited her. "Who is it?"

"I don't know everything, Bre. It's four people, from some organization. TKR, I think they call it. But they won't be in for a few minutes, so continue working." He glanced at the larger pile of litter boxes. "Are those the clean ones, or the dirty ones?"

"The clean ones, sir."

"Good work, keep it up." With that, he stepped outside. The two men and women had been watching the interaction.

"Do ya _really_ think that she's the one to replace Kyle temporarily?" Erica asked, somewhat snootily. She smacked on a piece of gum, staring in through the small window.

"She has some good qualifications. She was even in the USAF for two years, before she got dishonorably discharged." Jenny said, clearing her throat.

This caught Duke's attention. "Discharged for what?"

"Stealing, bribery, and apparently she worked as a spy for some Russian high up." Jenny said before continuing, "I cleared everything with Kyle. He said that if all went well, we could bring her back to Sky One."

"Oooh, a thief and a spy. How do we know she won't turn on us?" Erica raised a eyebrow, almost glaring at Bre, although there was a certain gleam of respect now for this other woman.

Trek, who had remained silent up until now, broke in. "We don't. We just have to watch her for a little while."

"Alright, let's go in and talk to her." Duke suggested, and they all nodded, filing silently into the room; Jenny first, then Trek, Erica, and Duke.

"Attention!" Duke shouted, and automatically Bre snapped up like lightning, spinning around to face them and her right arm going up in a salute. She stood like a statue, only her eyes revealing that she was surprised. "So..." He mused, stepping closer to her. "You must be Bre Larson. Charged on accounts of thievery, bribery, and accusations of being a spy."

"Yes, sir. Request permission to speak, sir." Bre's heart was beating fast. Why? That case had been closed a year ago!

"Permission granted." Duke had only intended to play this for a moment, but she had continued it, so he went along with it. Maybe she really did think he was a part of the military or something.

"I was wrongly accused, sir. My commanding officer, Captain Blake, held a preconceived misconception of women not being able to be pilots, and he made up those lies to have me discharged, sir." She managed to say all that and managed to sound smart.

Trek shared a glance with Erica and mouthed one word: 'Wow.' Erica nodded in response, then she turned towards Bre and stalked towards her.

"So you're saying that you have _never_ stolen anything, or bribed anyone, or been a spy?"

"No, ma'am, I was saying that I had not done anything even remotely similar during my time in the Air Force, particularly when I was under the command of Captain Blake."

" _Really..._ " She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, you're coming with us." Jenny declared. Bre looked panicked.

"My boss said that I was supposed to finish cleaning, ma'am." She spluttered out.

"He's not your boss anymore." Duke said, stepping even closer to her challengingly.

"Let's put her in Dante." Jenny stated, and Duke nodded, taking ahold of her arm and leading her to the door.

"Alright! I can only give so much respect!" Bre spat, punching Duke in the face. He let go of her arm, and grabbed onto his face. Jenny launched herself at Bre, but Bre sent her sliding into some water and Jenny fell.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me." Erica warned, but Bre didn't heed the warning and sent her onto the floor next to Jenny, who was scrabbling to get up, but kept falling down. "You brat!" Erica snarled. Trek leaped onto Bre's back, trying to bring her down, but she twisted their fall so he landed on the floor, and she sprang up, kicking Duke in the shin. He cried out in agony, falling to the floor and grabbing his shin.

Trek made a wild grab for one of Bre's legs, and succeeded, yanking her down with them where everyone but Duke leaped on her, pinning her down.

Together they managed to get up, and they dragged a subdued Bre outside and shoved her into the passenger seat of Dante, slamming it shut. The four operatives stood around, panting and staring at each other. Trek broke the silence. "Wow, she knows how to fight."

Jenny patted Dante's hood and said, "Alright Dante, take her to Sky One."

"I don't take orders from you, I take orders from Kyle." The silver Ford Expedition said grumpily, but took off to Sky One anyways. The others got in their own vehicles, wondering if they had bitten off more than they could chew.


	2. Can anyone else feel the pain?

Inside Dante, Bre was staring at the dash.

"It isn't polite to stare, you know." The AI chided grumpily. He was still rather upset that he wasn't able to have Kyle back as his driver for at least two more months, and even more upset that they had decided against his will to select a new temporary driver for him. Bre fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So you're Dante?" She asked.

"Yes, and I'd rather that you put your seatbelt on." He retorted. "It's not safe otherwise."

"Sorry." She murmured, putting on her seatbelt. "I'm pleased to meet you." She tried to make conversation, but failed.

"I can't say the same."

"So... Why am I being taken to... wherever it is I'm being taken?" Bre asked, her curiosity over this peculiar situation bubbling up.

"You ask too many questions. Curiosity killed the cat, you know." He snapped. He could tolerate Kyle's questioning, but this was a different matter.

"And the answer brought it back." She snapped back, and was grimly satisfied when there wasn't a response.

"Hey Dante, I hope she isn't giving you too much trouble." Jenny said, her picture appearing on the screen.

"She has quite a attitude. You should have picked someone with more manners." He drawled.

"Wait a minute! You're the one with the attitude problem, mister!" Bre smacked the seat, glaring at the screen. "I'm the one who has just been kidnapped, _against my will!_ "

"So? And now, Jenny, she has become abusive. Kyle would never let me fall to such harm."

"For Pete's sake, all I did was smack the seat! I didn't cause any harm!" During all of this, Jenny was watching with amusement.

"Maybe not this time..."

"Alright, knock it off. Bre, you need to calm down. And-" Jenny was cut off.

"You should reinforce that." Dante muttered, watching as Bre was feverishly trying to unlock the door.

" _And_ Dante, you need to stop antagonizing her." Jenny finished.

"I have been on the team for _years_ and yet you tell me to stop doing something that I'm not even doing? I must admit, Jenny, you have turned quite quickly. Maybe I should tell everyone about your... _feelings..._ for Ky-"

"Shut up!" Jenny said, looking rather flustered.

"Oh, don't worry, it's no secret. Everybody knows." He purred.

" _You evil, evil, EVIL car!"_ She seethed. "You were letting everyone listen in, weren't you?"

"Now, don't go around making accusations, I did nothing of the sort. But it is clearly obvious. The way you look at him, the way you talk both to him and about him, and most particularly the way you seek his attention."

During this time Bre had stopped trying to escape and started listening, quite intrigued.

"Not to mention the way your hormone levels rise when you are around him and-"

"That's enough, Dante." A warning tone was in Jenny's voice, and then she turned the tables. "And besides, how can you say such things when they are true about yourself? You have feelings for him too." But then her voice took on a bitter tone. "Talking about him won't bring him back, you know. He can't drive you."

And if nothing else captured her attention, this surely did for Bre.

"I beg your pardon! I do not! And not only that, but I don't have hormones. And I am merely his partner, his car." Dante allowed some hurt to come into his voice, and he fell silent. They should not be bickering about Kyle, he should be here, bickering with them, or at the very least telling them to stop. And besides, it was his fault that he wasn't able to get to Kyle in time. He could have stopped the hail of bullets that so angrily assaulted his partner. Sure, he might get a few dings, but that would have been so much better than allowing Kyle to be hurt. He ended the chat and went over the video clip of the shooting, falling into a deeper depression, going into a part of himself that nobody could break through.

Meanwhile, Bre felt sympathy for this car, this AI, who had obviously lost his partner. _Because,_ she mused, _why else would he act this way unless something drastic has happened?_ She suspected it wasn't normal behavior. Absentmindedly her hand drifted to the door handle, where she stroked it gently, in hopes to reassure him.

Suddenly the feeling of such tenderness struck Dante, and he wondered if it was pity she felt, or if she truly cared. Somehow, she managed to get inside his safe space, without even needing any technology to hack into his systems or anything. He got so wrapped up in this new train of thought that he failed to notice the two tears that trailed down Bre's face, or the way she leaned back into the seat as if she was trying to hide herself from the world. Maybe, just maybe, someone else felt the same way. Maybe someone else knew the pain.

* * *

Songs for these first two chapters!

Ch. 1 - Don't Stop Believin' by Journey

Ch. 2 - The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel

* * *

Please tell me what you guys think of this latest chapter!


	3. Boom

Where to start... I created a cover for this story. As for who Kobra is, you'll find out soon enough!

On a completely unrelated note (and a much sadder one too) my dog has been having some issues lately. She gets extremely bloated when she eats, she's been losing fur, her skin patches where the fur has fallen out has become rough, dry and scaly, and she's been losing muscle mass. So I took her to the vet, and he found a large mass near her liver or spleen. Bad news, he thinks it's serious; a tumor or cancer. She is 12 years old, and she's always been a special dog and very close to me. He's doing some tests and bloodwork to see what it is. I'm asking for your guys' help; please pray for her, and for it not be anything life-threatening.

I'm not feeling up to writing, but I'm kinda forcing myself (given the circumstances). Please review, as I've said earlier, it really means a lot to me. Knowing I have your support makes me want to write more.

* * *

"NO!" Bre struggled against Jenny and Erica, who were trying to remove her from Dante. They had arrived at Sky One. Surprisingly, nobody had noticed the scared, haunted gleam in her eyes. This situation was rather similar to one when she had been captured, except the enemy at that time used a sedative. "I'M NOT LEAVING DANTE!" At this, Duke and Trek, who had been watching (getting free entertainment, it was better than TV), shared a glance that said 'Really? About twenty minutes ago, she didn't want to get in Dante'.

In the hospital portion of Sky One, Kyle was watching via security cameras. His attitude, so different from the plotting, brilliant mind they all were used to, was a glum, depressed one. "So this is the replacement driver for Dante?" He mused out loud. "She's got spunk, I'll give her that. But by twenty-four hours, she'll be gone. I'm not letting anyone be your driver, Dante. I'll prove I'm fine, and she won't be able to handle the pressure." With that, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, grimacing in pain. The numbing effect of the painkillers did little to ease the fire raging everywhere that a bullet or two had entered. Jumping off the bed, he took a step forward-

-and collapsed. What had he been thinking about letting anyone else drive Dante? The drugs were obviously messing with his head. Seething, Kyle groped blindly for the button that would summon the doctor.

Meanwhile, lights started flashing. "Warning: Kyle Stewart has departed his bed. Warning: Mr. Stewart is drugged. He must be captured immediately." A robotic, false voice said.

Bre froze, as did her captors. "What's going on?" She asked.

"He must have thought he needed to work." Jenny said, a determined look on her face. She turned to Duke and Trek. "Trek, guard her. Erica and Duke, come with me. Since Kyle's been drugged, he might not recognize us." With that, she bolted to the hospital, Duke and Erica hot on her heels.

Trek cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation, and even more so at being left alone with some ninja-like girl who could stop all of them.

"I'm not going to escape, if that's what you're so nervous about." Bre said, turning to face him.

"Me? Nervous? Ha, I don't even get nervous when I'm working on a ticking time-bomb." Trek said, scratching his head.

"You've worked on time-release-mechanism bombs?" This was a subject that she knew well of.

"Well, uh, yeah." was Trek's response. He was astonished that she knew about them.

"Have you ever taken apart a Class B Delta 'Click' bomb?" She asked, eyeing this new genius.

"How does a kid like you know about this stuff? The CBD 'Click' is restricted." Trek gasped.

"I could take one apart and put it back together again with my eyes shut." She said, leaning back and getting more comfortable in Dante.

Trek was getting more accustomed to this unique person. "Really? Prove it. Draw a quick sketch of what it looks like, and then tell me the procedures to disarm it."

"Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?" She asked, looking him in the eye (for the first time, he noticed).

"Sure. Dante?" Leaning over, he tapped the hood with his fingers.

"I don't take orders from you." Dante said snootily.

"Maybe not from me, but from your new driver!" Trek said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"She is not my new driver, just merely a temporary replacement for Kyle while he heals." the sport utility vehicle said, a frown in his voice.

"Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?" She asked once again, and once again, they were ignoring her. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Everyone snapped to attention, even the mechanics. "Please?" She added.

"Fine, fine." Dante irritably muttered, opening a tray that held a large amount of paper, and another that held several pens.

"Thank you, Dante." Bre said smoothly.

"At least she has manners." Trek pointed out.

"Maybe her parents actually taught her something." Dante said, and Bre froze. The room went deathly silent.

"What did you just say?" Bre demanded, glaring at the car. _"What did you just say?!"_ She kicked one of his front tires angrily. _"Never, ever,_ bring up my parents again." She seized a wrench and stalked towards Dante. She raised it as if she was about to strike the smooth metal hood. But just before she hit it, she lowered it and rested it gently on the hood. "Next time you bring up my parents, I _will_ put a dent in you. Such a big one, you'll need a new hood." she snarled, then she took it and set it back down where it originally was. Then she stalked out of the garage, before she took off running. Bre found herself in the communications room, all alone. It was then that she allowed the tears to fall.

Trek stood there, stunned. "Woah." He breathed out. And he thought Erica's temperamental-ness was feisty. Then his senses took control and he sprinted after her. Looking around, there was two ways she could have gone: to the kitchen, or to the communications room. He was about to head to the kitchen when he heard a lone sob come from the communications room. Quickly he headed in that direction, and found her on the floor, curled up in a ball. He slid down next to her.

"What's wrong?" The youngest TKR member asked.

Bre turned to face him, with only one thing to say. "You cut the brown wire, then the yellow, then the blue. Screw the left bolt counterclockwise, then remove. Screw the right bolt clockwise and remove. Cut the orange wire, then the green, and finally the red."

It was the perfect instructions for deactivating the CBD bomb.

"Never cut the black wire." She whispered, turning back away from him.

Why? Because even if you had done everything, the black wire was the fail-proof, last ditch security measure. If you cut it, _boom._

For Trek, this was her warning: Don't try to help her right now. Or she might explode.


	4. Alone

But to her disappointment, Trek didn't leave. No, he just made himself more comfortable on the hard floor.

"Why was I captured?" She finally whispered.

The genius scratched his head and sighed. "Let me start from the beginning. One of our cars, Dante- that was the car that you rode in- he had a driver named Kyle Stewart. One day, on a mission, he got hurt. Bad. This guy shot at him, and he shot up Kyle's right. Leg pretty bad. And another bullet lodged just next to his spine. Took the doc a while to remove it all."

When he didn't continue, Bre pressed him. "And?"

"He can't drive Dante for at least two months. It could very well be four months. He's just not in a good condition to even move. So he agreed to let somebody else be a temporary driver for Dante. After all, TKR can't just go on standby for possibly four months. We're needed. That's were you come in," he looked at her. "We picked you to be a driver for Dante."

"So why kidnap me? And why pick me?" She asked, sighing. This was a messy situation for this TKR that Trek was talking about, but where did she fit in?

"Well, um... We figured we couldn't exactly ask you, because we figured that if we did, you'd just say no. And why did we pick you?" He stared into her eyes as if begging her to understand. They nearly lost their leader. "We picked you because of your history. You're a pilot, a spy, a thief, you've done bribery. Sometimes, those kinds of things can come in handy."

"So?" She murmured, staring down at her fingers.

"We need you. We need your skills. Dante needs you." Trek implored.

She bit her lip, hesitating. Somehow, she and Dante connected... On a unique emotional level. And these people were accepting her. They weren't pushing her away, they picked her.

"But of course you don't have to stay if you don't want to, we possibly might be able to find another driver, I think there was a man somewhere in Egypt we could get. But of course he doesn't speak English, so I don't know how we'd talk to him..." Trek hastily muttered, mistaking her silence for declination.

"I was thinking!" Bre snapped, glaring at him under the dull lights.

He raised his hands defensively. "Sorry."

"I will become a driver for Dante," she paused as his face lit up in delight, raising a hand, "If I can take him for a drive for a half hour or so."

This was a unusual compromise, but he agreed nonetheless. "It's a deal!"

The others were listening in on the conversation, having dealt with Kyle. He was now sleeping peacefully, after receiving a dose of sedative.

"He gets anyone to listen to him." Erica muttered, a bit of jealousy showing through.

Jenny, on the other hand, was amazed. "She was ready to say no. I don't know how he did it, but-" She stopped as the doors slid open and revealed Bre and Trek standing there. Both their faces registered shock.

Bre, however, recovered faster and stalked forward. "Were you listening to our conversation?" She asked, glaring suspiciously at the other three FLAG operatives.

"No, we just got here not even thirty seconds ago." Jenny lied smoothly.

Bre's eyes narrowed, but since there was no proof, she couldn't call Jenny out on the lie. "Whatever. See you later, guys." She waved at them as she walked away. All of them were staring after her, so she winked at Trek. "Bye, Trekky!"

Erica rounded on Trek. " _Trekky?!"_

He nervously backed away, holding his hands up in surrender. "I swear, nothing has happened between me and Bre."

She advanced angrily. "There better not be." The others looked surprised, and Duke smirked. Erica quickly caught on to her mistake. "Well, ya know, because of the um... fraternization rules."

"I never knew you liked following rules, Erica." Jenny smiled sweetly at Erica.

"Maybe it's time we start paying more attention to them!" She snapped, brushing past them haughtily. "I'm going to my room. Nobody disturb me, I'll be busy painting my nails."

"Oh yeah, she's totally in love." Domino cut in, rolling the word 'love'.

"Shut up, Domino!" Jenny and Trek both shouted at the same time.

"Denial is the first step, honey." Domino purred.

Trek blushed furiously and bolted off to his room, muttering something about software and new chips. Duke and Jenny laughed together. The laughter was something that was semi-rare.

Down in the garage, Bre was making her way slowly to Dante. When she stopping in front of him, she hesitated. There was a awkwardness between them. "Hey Dante." she rasped, stepping a little closer. He remained silent. "Um... I agreed to be your driver."

"Really?" He remarked dryly. This response crushed her hopes. She had thought that maybe they could get along, that maybe she didn't imagine that moment earlier when they connected.

"If you don't want me, I'll just leave..." She turned and walked away, her head drooping. At least she could get back to scrubbing out stinky litter boxes with bleach...

"Wait." There was a new gentleness in the AI's voice. She halted, but didn't turn around.

"What?" she sighed, and it was as if her life story could be heard through that one word. There was sadness, defeat, brokenness.

"Come back." He muttered. Slowly she turned around, and faced him. He swung open the driver door in invitation.

But instead of going and getting in, she stood there, still slouched. To be honest, she looked about ten years older than the feisty young woman that they wrestled into Dante earlier. She looked ragged and worn, as if she had given in and given up to some silent battle raging inside herself. She was debating whether or not she should just leave.

"Why should I? Everywhere I turn, people hate me. Maybe the world would be better off without me. It certainly wouldn't change, and nobody would care. It's not like I have anyone left in this bleak, bitter world." Sinking down to the ground, she started crying. "If I was gone tomorrow, would anyone notice?"

"I would notice. I would care." The silvery gray car said. "Come, get inside."

Slowly rising to her feet, and groaning as she did so, she walked to Dante unsteadily, unsure. Sinking into the soft seat, she leaned back. "It's no good to be alone."

"No, it's not." He said firmly, shutting the door and starting up the engine, prowling forward as the ramp opened. Once it was open, he drove out. Bre started to relax.

Maybe there was a glimmer of hope after all.

* * *

So... My dog was taken to the vet, and we did a ultrasound on her. She definitely has a tumor on her spleen, and it's 4 inches by 6 inches big. The vet thinks it's malignant (cancerous). Tomorrow we're going to have X-Rays done on her lungs to see if anything has spread to her lungs. If nothing has, she'll have to undergo surgery to remove both her spleen and the tumor, a splenectomy. If it has spread, we just have to keep her as comfortable as possible for as long as we can, and then we'll have to euthanize her. Right now I'm just hoping that it's nothing serious. Please keep praying for her... I'm sure it helps somehow.

Thanks to Camaroqueen9285 for your kindness and support. It means a lot to me.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... Next chapter we'll hopefully see more of Bre and Dante interacting as a team.

* * *

Songs:

Ch. 3 - Stand by Rascal Flatts

Ch. 4 - It's No Good to be Alone by Brandon Heath


	5. Notice!

This isn't a chapter. Sorry, everyone.

I have received several comments asking when the next chapter will be up. I posted in It All Started With a KARR a notice saying when I would update. I promise I will update soon. Life is very hectic right now and I'm often going to bed at midnight, which isn't really healthy... But anyways, I do appreciate the fact that you guys love my stories so much that you are asking for more. I wasn't trying to say that I don't like it when you comment, I enjoy it immensely, so sorry if that was a bit confusing.

I will definitely be making a sequel to It All Started With a KARR, if you haven't heard already. I've decided that if I get two more comments saying that you want the title to be Angel in a Black Trans Am, that will be the title (if you already commented saying you want it, and you comment again, I won't count it, though). Two more comments really isn't a whole ton, I'm not asking for you to write a 2-page essay on why you think it should be called that, lol.

I'll be posting a song list for It All Started With a KARR within this week.

Great news! My dog (as I mentioned before) had a tumor on her spleen. She had it removed via surgery and is doing much better. It was sent off to some biology lab for testing, and it came back NON-CANCEROUS! The vet that performed the surgery was amazed, because it was actually much larger than what they originally had thought. Apparently it was the size of a tennis ball, possibly larger. She just had her stitches removed a few days ago and is healing remarkably fast for being so old. Her fur is getting its healthy shine back to it again and she is starting to put on a bit of weight. I REALLY APPRECIATED ALL THE KIND COMMENTS I RECEIVED. I'm positive that all your prayers and kind thoughts are helping her to recover. I can't overemphasize enough how grateful I was to have your support, and I'm extremely grateful to have such wonderful people reach out to me. I wasn't having the best of times in my life during this time, and you guys helped keep my spirits up and help me see that there is good in the world. And if you guys ever need support, I'll be there to show the same kindness and compassion.

Much thanks especially to I wanna learn how to write and Camaroqueen9285. I'm really grateful for your support especially. You're great people.

Have fun, stay safe, and believe in yourself.

~ Hogan'sHeroesRock ~


	6. Danger!

Bre looked out the window and sighed.

"Where are we going?" Dante asked, and she smiled, a ferocious smile that was totally different from the attitude she held earlier.

"We're going back to the shelter." She said, and immediately Dante applied the brakes, and it took all she had not to go crashing into the steering wheel.

"Why?"

"Uh, because I have to get my stuff." She said, attempting to drive Dante forward, as they were stopped in the middle of the street.

"Is that all?" Dante snarled.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped on the gas pedal again. "Yes, that's all! What do you think, I'm going to run away with my boyfriend or something?"

Sudden silence assaulted her ears. The loudest thing to be heard was the quiet, purr-like hum of the gasoline engine as it idled in the middle of the road.

Dante spoke, but when he did, it was a forced, nonchalant, neutral tone. "You have a boyfriend?" Raising an eyebrow at the dash, she smirked. This could be fun.

"Oh, yes. In fact, I have several..."

"Several?" His voice rose.

"Yes... Now let's see... There's Joe, then there's Amir, and Ralph, and Maximus, oh, and I can't forget dear Brandon, he's such a darling." Pausing, she made as if she was to continue on. "And I have much more than that, there's Edgar, and Julio, and-"

"Enough!" Dante growled, and we turned back towards Sky One. "I cannot let you return!"

"Why? All I want to do is just get my stuff!" She protested.

"NO!"

"I was joking, really, Dante, I was. I don't even have any acquaintances, let alone any friends or boyfriends." She was puzzled as to why he was upset, and although he wouldn't admit it, he himself was puzzled too. However, they slowed down considerably, which she took as a sign that he was listening to me, and so she pressed onward. "I was just kidding. Do you really think I would have one, or, impossibly, even have more than one boyfriend?"

"Yes." he replied without hesitation.

She was flabbergasted. "Really?"

"Really indeed. You strike me as the kind of girl who would have everyone wrapped around her finger."

"Quite the opposite, exactly. After I was discharged from the Air Force, I was despised by everyone. I was considered a traitor, and it was only because of the fact that I had one friend whose father was a General, that I was not put in prison. In fact, my life is still hanging on the line. If her father withdraws his statement, I could be locked up in an instant."

We turned back to the animal shelter and she was pleased that Dante believed me. "I believe you." He simply said. "But only to get your belongings, nothing more. Deal?"

"Deal." A small smile lit up her face, and in her mind, she cackled evilly and rubbed her hands together with glee. If TKR wanted her, they would have all of her.

They arrived outside the shelter, and she hopped out. "Be back in a few, Dante." With that, she shut the door to the gray Ford Expedition and walked towards the VOLUNTEER ENTRANCE sign that she had come to enjoy. She felt as if it was her special entrance, no one else was granted access. She was reaching for the handle when-

"BRE! GET DOWN!" Dante thundered, going on automatic and screeching towards her. Suddenly gunfire erupted from the shelter, and she dropped to the pavement. A bullet shattered the window above her head, sending shards of glass raining down. Had she of been standing, she would have been killed.

A frightening bark came from the building. She raised her head and looked up as a Belgian Malinois/German Shepherd mix pursued a single man who was running away. The man flung his gun down, screaming in terror. Rising up, Bre gave chase. Quickly she caught up with the two, and she screamed, "BITE!" The dog leaped onto the man, grabbing a chunk of his arm within the jaws. Now the man was screaming with both terror and agony.

"Let me go!" He yelled, hitting the dog, but the dog held on, snarling and shaking the arm. Panting, Bre stood above him.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." She sneered. "Klennor. I should have known."

"Call him off!" Klennor screeched, writhing on the ground.

"Bullet, off." She said, and the dog, Bullet, released his death grip on Klennor's arm. The man curled up in a ball, shaking, holding his mauled arm.

"Why?" He sobbed.

"That's what happens when you try to kill me. My dog will defend me." She smirked, and leaned down. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Bullet, pátá." She called, and the loyal dog jumped to her side, his eyes still trained on the man, panting, saliva and who knows what else dripping from his mouth. He was still in a crouched position, ready to spring if Klennor tried to attack.

She walked away, Bullet at her side, and raised a hand above her head and wagged it meaningfully. "Next time, don't be so stupid."

Approaching Dante, she opened the rear passenger door and said, "Load up." Bullet jumped inside. "Good, good boy." She murmured, petting him fondly before telling him to stay, leaving the door open. She ran inside and salvaged what was left of her stuff, taking the armful out to Dante and putting in the passenger seat. "Let's go." She said.

"But the dog! TKR members aren't allowed to keep animals."

"What other dog can save my life? I trained him personally, sent him to a special academy where he could learn how to attack, and then trained and trained him some more. This dog is a angel."

"What angel nearly takes a arm off of a man?" The AI paused. "He's going to have to have that arm amputated, you know, because it's crushed beyond repair."

"So? That's what prosthetics are for. And he deserved it, he's tried to kill me at least seven times before." She shrugged, sliding in the driver seat. "Alright, let's get back to Sky One, okay?"

"Agreed, although you'll have to talk with Kyle and the rest of the team about keeping Bullet."

"Bring it on!" She laughed, and with that they sped off towards Sky One.

* * *

There! There's the chapter that I've been promising. Sorry it took me so long, I have a awful cold. Being sick is no fun. I've been blowing my nose and nauseous all day, as well as coughing my head off. And don't forget the sore throat, that's terrible.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it.


	7. Bre and Bullet stay or go?

Bre hesitated as the pulled into Dante's parking spot inside Sky One. Dogs weren't allowed, Dante even said so. Yet... Maybe she had a tiny favor she could call in with Dante...

"Hey Dante?" She asked, glancing nervously at the dash.

There was silence for a moment, before the AI responded. "If this is about Bullet, I want to hear nothing of it. I'm not doing anything. Rules are rules, Bre, and if rules were broken all the time then what's even the point of having rules?" There was truth in what he said, of course, but about him helping? Really?

"I seem to recall a certain gray Ford Expedition owing a certain brown-haired girl a favor, am I right?" Bre asked.

"You know what you just said isn't correct, though. Jenny has brown hair as well, which technically makes it I could owe her a favor, not you."

"No, you don't owe her anything! Listen," she dropped the argument, "Just replay the video of Bullet attacking Klennor, ok? Please?"

The AI mulled it over, contemplating pros and cons, and she rolled her eyes. Seriously, couldn't he think any faster? "I will, but on one condition."

She was exasperated. "What?"

"Tell me the truth."

Its simplicity was stunning, although one thing stumped her; did he mean the truth about her past? Or what was it exactly that he meant? "What do you mean by 'Tell me the truth'?"

Dante resisted mocking her, instead, he responded with a tone that implied impatience. "Tell me the truth. Who is Klennor, and why did he try to kill you?"

She sighed. Really, she should have known that it was coming. Everyone would want to know who Klennor was, if not immediately, they would want to know later. Regardless, she would have to talk eventually. Why not tell Dante now, and at least get his take on it, and perhaps his support? "Klennor was a good man, back when he was in the Air Force with me. A fantastic pilot, and a constant supporter. He'd give his life to protect his friends."

"Then what happened?" Dante pressed, perhaps a little too harshly, because she winced as if the memory caused her pain.

"His jet got shot up by the enemy during what was supposed to be a routine mission. He ejected safely, and luckily he wasn't hurt. At least physically. After that, he was never the same. He became short tempered and angry. One of his best friends, Mack, went over to talk with him one night. Klennor broke Mack's arm, and that was when he got discharged." Running a hand through her hair, Bre looked sad.

"But why did he try to kill you?"

"He became a self-proclaimed assassin, and spent a small fortune on training equipment and weapons. Care to guess who his first target was?"

Dante could easily guess who it was, although he didn't want to brag too much. Of course, his systems were highly sophisticated. "You?"

"Exactly. Back then, I didn't have Bullet to protect me though." Bre shivered at the memory. "I was almost unprepared, although at the time I carried a heavy, as well as heavy-duty, flashlight. So I flashed it in his eyes, which blinded him temporarily, and then I knocked him unconscious. He did have a knife, though, and managed to give me a nice scar to remember him by."

"He hurt you? Why didn't you turn him in?" Dante's voice was horrified and angry, although he managed to make it more calm and arrogant towards the last few words.

"Because I'm safe, and that's all that matters. Besides, he'd just get out after a week or two and come back after me again. He's tricky, and very clever." She rested her hand on the door. "Anything else?"

"No, no, just... Good luck convincing Jenny and Kyle to keep Bullet." It was heartfelt, not arrogant, and that's when Bre knew that there was kindness inside.

"Thanks. I'll need it, I suppose." Sliding out, she shut the door behind her and opened up the passenger door. "Hey Dante, if anyone asks, the reason why we were gone so long was because we had to get a bite to eat, ok?"

"Got it."

"Alright." she acknowledged. "Bullet, out!" The German Shepherd/Belgian Malinois mix leaped out, muscles rippling under a glossy pelt. He truly was a sight to admire.

"BRE!" Erica screeched. "WHAT IS A DOG DOING HERE?"

Bre glared at Erica. "This is Bullet, a highly trained protection dog."

"I could care less if it could make the bed. A dog has no place here, darling, and the sooner you learn that and stop bringing all your pets here, the better. We don't even have a fish."

"Bullet, get her!" Bre said, and the canine jumped at Erica, snarling and barking, restrained only by the leather leash that was clipped to a thick leather collar.

"IT'S RABID!" Erica screamed, leaping several feet backwards. She knocked over several trays of tools in her haste to get away, and slipped. She fell to the floor, and started scrambling away, grabbing frantically at a work table in an effort to get up.

"Bullet, off." Bre murmured to Bullet, and instantly he was an obedient, well-mannered pooch again.

Sudden applause came from the stairs, where Trek was watching. Jenny stood behind him, along with Duke, her hands on her hips, frowning. Bre's heart sank. If she wanted to keep Bullet, having him *nearly* attack Erica was not good.

"Bre! Upstairs, to the communication room, now." Jenny said, looking like she was about to discipline a naughty child.

"Luck I need, indeed." Bre murmured, and unclipped Bullet's leash, securing it around her waist. "Show that video, eh, Dante?" She whispered, before saying to Bullet, "Heel." No need to use commands in other languages; if she did so now, they might mimic her in order to attempt control over Bullet. Not like that would happen, though, Bullet would respond to her and her only.

Jogging up the stairs, she met Jenny and Duke, as well as Trek, seated.

"Erica refuses to be present if your dog is here, so she'll come in via hologram." Trek explained, when Bre looked curiously at the empty seat where Erica normally sat.

Nodding, Bre took a seat across from Jenny. "Bullet isn't an ordinary dog, or an attack dog. He is a highly trained protection dog, trained to protect me in danger. Dante?"

"This is a video that I recorded this morning. A man named Klennon attempted to attack Bre while we were at the shelter gathering her belongings. He came at her with a gun, and this dog, Bullet, protected her, as well as saved her life." Dante explained, projecting the video onto the screen.

It played through, and when it was done, Bre looked at the amazed and shocked TKR members. "He will give his life to protect my own. Do you still wish to ban him from residing here with me?"

The TKR members looked at each other. Now they had a tough decision. Bend the rules, or ban Bullet forever?


	8. Erica and Bre friend or foe?

Jenny and Duke looked at each other and nodded once, while Erica scoffed. Trek merely stood up and walked over to a small stand, grabbing a cup of coffee. Once he had returned to the table, Jenny spoke. "I will have to talk it over with Kyle, but I think that once he sees the video he will agree with my decision. Bullet may stay."

Relief rippled through her like water. Bullet could stay! Her spirits soared, only to be crushed a moment later.

"Of course, TKR is funded by the Foundation for Law and Government, so they could ban him." Duke muttered.

"Nobody's going to tell FLAG, though." Jenny said, glancing at the hologram of Erica. Erica looked away haughtily, as if to say 'I can't wait to tell them'. "Right?" Jenny pressed, looking more firmly at Erica.

"Hey, the dog saved the kid's life, that's all. If the two of them want to go back to that rat heap of a pound, let them. It's not like she's a permanent member of the team." Erica shrugged. Little did she know how truly hurtful her words were.

Bre recoiled, hurt by Erica's words. She struggled not to show it, and made a feeble attempt at reeling in her emotions. "That's right, _princess_. I'm not a permanent member of the team. So what does it matter to you?" Standing up, Bre patted her side in a mild gesture, and Bullet snapped to attention, coming to sit next to her left side once more. His pink tongue lolled out to the side of his mouth, and he didn't look like he had a ounce of viciousness in him. He looked for all a pet dog, albeit a very well trained pet dog. His eyes, bright and alert, sparkled as they caught and reflected the glow of the lights from the ceiling.

Erica looked taken aback for a second, but then she narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me princess." She hissed, reaching forward. "I'm going to go out for a bit." The hologram blinked out and Bre was startled, as if she almost forgot that it was a hologram.

Bre stalked to the door, vanishing in an instant, Bullet's tail wagging as he followed her. Trotting out the door, he caught up with his owner.

"Why do I get the impression that Erica and Bre aren't going to get along?" Duke asked Jenny, both of them still sitting down.

Trek cut in after swallowing a gulp of coffee. "Maybe because they haven't gotten along since Bre first arrived?" He suggested.

"Right. We need to get them to be more civilized to each other, but we can't just push them together, because that will cause even more of a gap between them." Jenny tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"How about we lock them into a room together?" Trek offered.

"Dude, she just said that we can't push them together because-"

It was Jenny who cut in this time. "No, I think Trek's onto something." She paused before continuing. "If we make it a matter of survival, they will have no choice but to rely on and trust each other."

It seemed like an extremely bad idea. At least, Duke was against it. He knew that Erica would probably sooner die than put up with Bre- although that would be admitting defeat, so she wouldn't do that- and pushing them together might, as Jenny said, push them further apart. "I'm not so sure about this..." He muttered.

"Hey, I'm a genius, don't underestimate me and my plans. They almost always work." He said, and Duke scoffed.

"Really? What about that time that you invented that little robot and it nearly destroyed Sky One by deciding that renovating via bomb was a good idea?" He reminded him.

"I just programmed him wrong, that's all. S.P.A.R.K.Y will be functional again soon, with all the bugs worked out." Trek shrugged, as if it was so easy.

"We're not here to discuss past events. Kyle's still knocked out with anesthesia, and Bre and Erica still hate each other, and now we have a dog thrown in the mix." Jenny seemed almost ready to break down, and Trek and Duke looked at each other, concerned for their friend. Perhaps all this was happening too fast and putting too much of a toll on Jenny. Now that they looked closer, they could see bags under her eyes, although they were cleverly concealed slightly by makeup. She looked exhausted.

"Jenny, why don't you go sleep or rest for a little while? Me and Trek can keep an eye on things." Duke told her gently, and she looked almost relieved.

"No, I'm fine." She started to protest, but Trek shook his head.

"If something happens to you, what will we do then?"

"A nap does sound good..." Jenny murmured, standing up and stretching her weary body. "Thanks, guys. I'll be up in time for dinner, ok?"

"Deal." Trek said, and the three of them left the room. The lights clicked off, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

There you guys go! Just like I promised.

Don't forget to review!


	9. New beginnings, hopefully

"I still don't see how this is going to work out." Duke muttered. Trek and Jenny were crouched beside him.

"It's simple. Erica always goes to the gym at two-o'clock every day. Bre doesn't know it, but she is going to be called up by one of the maintenance workers, and then the door will slam shut, locking her with Erica. They'll have to work out a way to work together."

"Okay, who's going to call her?" Trek asked.

"Ted. He's fairly knew, so there's not much of a background with him." Jenny replied.

Trek stood up. "I'll go get Ted."

"Great. Meet you by the counter in ten. Fifteen, tops." Jenny stood up as well. "Duke-" She turned around, only to smack into him. "Oh." She took a step back. "Uh, Duke, can you just go hang out with Bre for a while?"

Trek stopped in his tracks. "She knows me better. It would seem fishy if Duke suddenly started hanging around her. I should go."

They looked at each other, contemplating it, then turned to Jenny. Trek said to her, "Right?"

"Trek's right. He knows her probably the best out of any of us. Duke, why don't you go get Ted?" she decided.

"Alright." Duke acknowledged, lightly jogging off.

Trek nodded and took a step in the direction of Bre's room, but he was stopped by Jenny.

"Do you and Bre have something going on?" She asked.

Trek looked at her, and then he looked at the ceiling, then back at her. "If we did, what does it matter?"

"It means everything. We can't have you guys getting close. It throws off the whole team, then. It just doesn't work. There's a reason why we have the fraternization rules-"

"She's only temporary. Nothing could happen, even if we wanted it to." He smiled at her sadly. "Don't worry. Our team won't fall apart." With that, he strode off towards Bre's room.

Jenny leaned with her back against the wall and sighed. "I hope you're right, Trek."

Duke strode up. "Ted is on his way." Then he noticed her silence. "Is everything okay?"

"No." she shook her head. When she didn't continue, Duke leaned forward.

"What is it?"

"I think Trek is in love with Bre. Or at least he has a crush on her." Jenny blurted, getting flustered.

"So?" Duke didn't really see any issue. Why was his temporary leader getting so worked up over such a little, trivial thing?

"SO?!" Jenny screeched, barely refraining from hitting him. Not like a punch from her would faze him, anyways. "This is huge, Duke. If he falls in love with her, then it could mess up our whole team. And when she leaves… she'll leave a trail of heartbreak behind her. Dante is already warming up to her, you've seen the way he becomes more calm and mild around her-"

"Jenny, Beast does the exact same around you. I don't really think that's a problem. Dante knows not to go around, getting involved with stuff he shouldn't." He gently said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine. You just need to stop worrying."

"I-I just need Kyle's help… a little of his advice… anything!" She said, anguished. Her voice cracked and she sagged against the wall. A few tears slid down her face.

"He needs to rest, Jenny. But he'll recover, and then everything will be back to normal. Bre can go back to working at the animal shelter, Bullet will be gone, Kyle will be Dante's driver, and Erica can stop sulking in her room." Duke paused. "In the meantime, I'll be here to support you. I know it's not easy, having to suddenly take charge and take care of the whole team, but it'll be okay. We'll be okay." Duke said, and she looked up at him, seeing wisdom in his words.

She smiled a bit, albeit tearfully. "Thanks, Duke."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

* * *

Hello everyone! So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Just a quick question; have any of you read the latest update on Angel in a Black Trans Am? And the more reviews I receive, the more encouraged I am to continue writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, it means a lot to me.


End file.
